Life After Blackfriars
by mary.katharine
Summary: After Tessa gets Jem back into her life they start off as relaxed as possible. But, after a few months, they have to travel back through a time machine that Clary and Magnus created to stop some mystery person from recreating Mortmain's plans with Tessa.
1. Chapter 1

No, the last thing she cared about was whether people were staring at the boy and girl kissing by the river, as London, its cities and towers and churches and bridges and streets, circled all about them like the memory of a dream. And if the Thames that ran beside them, sure and silver in the afternoon light, recalled a night long ago when the moon shone as brightly as a shilling on this same boy and girl, or if the stones of Blackfriars knew the tread of their feet and thought to themselves: _At last, the wheel comes full circle,_ they kept their silence.

[Tessa]

I felt the soft and warmth of Jem's lips on mine, and I was savoring every bit of it. Never, since the moment he had decided to become a Silent Brother, had I believed this to be possible again. For us to be able to proclaim our affection towards one another. But yet again, this world of shadows and secrets had found a way to surprise me. I drew away from him a little bit, and a growl sounded from deep inside his throat. He opened his eyes and gazed at me from beneath his thick lashes. I felt my lips tip upward as I said with all the tenderness and love in the world that one could muster, "James Carstairs."

His eyes grew darker and his teeth pulled on his bottom lip. "Tessa- do you even know how much I need you right now? How deep my love runs for you?" He pulled me into a fierce hug and I reached up again to wrap my arms around his neck. The embrace spoke volumes. It told of our devotion and love to one another. It spoke about the past and the ghosts that surrounded us, and of the time that had occurred when we were not together. Finally, it spoke of your future, of the path ahead of us, of this grand gift that had somehow found its way right into the palm of our hands. And there was no way I would ever let it slip from my grasp. Any time with Jem would be treasured. He loosened his grip enough to straighten himself, and then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I sighed quietly, but still loud enough for him to hear. When I looked up at him, sweet Jem Carstairs was wearing a smirk that I had once associated with Will Herondale. Never in my life had I thought Jem would... could don a smugness about him, especially because I had always known him to be much more modest. This new man that was standing in front of me, would be an entirely new experience. I welcomed it with open arms, for I myself had changed greatly from the girl he had once known all those years ago. I placed my hand on his cheek, and he cupped his own around it. He then took it and place a gentle kiss on it and then held it down between us. "C'mon, let me show you the world and how it's changed since you have been here. I cannot wait to show you all of the places you will see and go. And I hope with all my heart that you'll see these places with me."

He gave me another brilliant smile, and with that we walked hand in hand off of Blackfriars bridge, and into the city that I had come to adore since my first encounter with it on the way to find Nate. I would take Jem back to New York where I currently rented an apartment in the heart of the city. It was much more pricey than I had originally wanted, but Magnus had insisted I take it and offered to pay half of the rent if he could come and go as he pleased. I said yes immediately, because I couldn't bear the thought of parting with this life-long friend I had come by.

So, Jem and I would start out there. Events would occur, and the world would go on: year by year. We would take it together. With the memory of our friends in mind.

[2 months later]

I woke up to the sunlight pouring through the thin, white curtains hanging on the window. As I try to get up out of bed, I feel an arm tighten about my waist and I'm instantly held against a hard, bare chest. Jem loosens his grip on my waist a little bit and kisses the back of my neck. "'Morning gorgeous," he nips at the back of my ear and I roll around so that I'm facing him.

"Hey" I say softly and smile at him. He playfully tugs on my tank top strap and then he sits up in bed. "What're we doing today?" I ask as I snuggle up next to him.

"You tell me." he grabs the tv remote off of the bed side table and turns it on. He's adjusted well to the 21st century- thank God. There are a few things that he's had trouble grasping like many of the slang terms, and he still isn't fully comfortable with the new iPhone I just bought him, but other than that, he's doing just fine.

Speaking of phones, mine dings and I pick it up from the spot next to my pillow. Magnus just sent me a text.

Magnus: im stopping by around 11:15. b ready.

I roll my eyes; Magnus is always trying to stay young and this is his latest way of doing so. I check the time- 10:30. Crap. There was less than an hour for both Jem and I to be ready, with only one shower.

I don't even bother responding, because he'll come by whether I'm fine with it or not. Shoving my phone to the side again, I look up at Jem who is staring at me questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Magnus, he'll be here at 11:15." Jem had been living here long enough to know that Magnus does this from time to time, and doesn't ask questions. I ran a hand through my long hair and then throw our large, down comforter to the side, "Mind if I hop in the shower first?"

"Go ahead." Jem turns back to the tv and kicks his legs out of the comforter so that they're now on top. He's only wearing gray sweatpants.

"Thanks." I lean down and kiss his cheek before grabbing my robe and towel, and heading towards our bathroom.

It has a shower, a two sinks, a huge tub, and [the obvious] a toilet. I grabbed my shampoo, face wash, and body wash out of the cupboard beneath my sink, and -knowing that I'd take way too long if I got a bath- got in the shower.

The whole process took me a good 10 minutes. Once I was out of the shower, I put all of my bottles back where they belonged, and dried off. I then put on my dark blue, silk robe and wrapped my hair in a towel. Before I left the room, I brushed my teeth and swiped my hair dryer and curling wand from off of the hooks I had them on.

As soon as I was out, Jem went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I went straight to my vanity at the other side of the room. It was a light cherry wood and I absolutely adored it. A friend that I had meant in Paris when I was with Magnus had given it to me as a gift for helping them. All of my cosmetics were neatly aligned, and while I never wore much make-up, I still had a lot from all my various collections. I had everything from Elf, Maybelline, Bare Minerals, and Cover Girl to the average drug store stuff.

After drying my hair, and then curling a few pieces of already curly hair (to give it a more finished look) I opted for light make-up: just foundation, concealer, eyeliner, and mascara. I heard the water shut off and quickly went over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of light wash jeans, a blue Henley shirt, and some brown boots. It was beginning to get cooler here now that it was entering fall. I still wish it were summer- Jocelyn's wedding was beautiful and meeting her daughter, Clary was a special occasion for me. We still e-mailed every now and then.

Jem came out of the bathroom at 11:02 and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a baseball tee and jeans. He quickly paired them with sperrys that I had insisted he buy. Jem might be new to this century, but Magnus and I had quickly turned his closet into something worthy of envy. The only male closet that i had seen with more fashionable clothing than Jem's was Magnus's.

We killed time waiting for Magnus by making a quick breakfast-involving pop-tarts- and then we sat on the sofa and watched I Love Lucy reruns, Jem's new obsession. So, that's how I came to be on his lap ten minutes later, kissing him. Magnus was unusually late, so I figured that it'd be okay and he wouldn't burst in on me.

I run my hands through his silky hair and my teeth graze his bottom lip. At that exact moment, the door flies open and Magnus stalks in arguing with someone else. "You didn't need to kiss Clary goodbye for twenty min-" the arguing stops as Magnus finally spies Jem and me on the couch.

"What, you couldn't find it in you to knock?" I ask him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well excuse me if I didn't exactly expect to find you and your boyfriend making out on the new leather sofa I just got you!" Magnus retorts.

"You were the one who said you'd be here at 11:15- you're ten minutes late."

"Oh so you just conclude I'm not coming at all?"

Before I can reply though, a voice comes from behind Magnus, "Why is my great-whatever-grandmother sitting on Brother Zachariah's lap?" I gape, as I stare at non other than Jace Herondale.


	2. Chapter 2

[Jem's POV]

Tessa quickly slides off my lap, readjusts her shirt, and smooths down her hair. I smirk a little bit at her blushing face. "Magnus- you could've told me that you were bringing Jace." she attempts to be stern, but she isn't able to completely hide her embarrassment.

"Yes, well as I said before I didn't expect to find you doing... that" he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Fine- then explain why he knows that I'm his ancestor." Tessa gets up off the couch and heads over to our kitchen area; the living room and kitchen are separated by an island with granite counter tops. "Cup of coffee anyone?" she calls over her shoulder.

"Milk and sugar please." Jace replies as he plops down next to me on the couch. He swipes the remote from next to me and quickly switches to the sports channel. "Hey Brother Zachariah," he nods his head at me.

I reach out a hand to shake his, "Jace." then, when he released it, "Call me Jem."

"Jem? That's... different?" he gives me an inquiring look.

I chuckle softly before replying, "It's short for James."

"That makes sense." He looked as though he were going to say more until we heard Magnus and Tessa talking from the kitchen.

"A dire situation- What're you talking about Magnus?" Tessa's lovely grey eyes were huge on her face.

Magnus sighed deeply and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tessa we need you to come with us for a small issue that's developed in the Institute."

Tessa cocked her head to the side, "Why me? All I have are skills in defense and shape shifting. You're the actual warlock, and you're dating the Lightwood boy so it's easy access for you."

"A time machine has been created." was his only response.

Tessa took a step back, "A time machine? Wh- I can't do anything about that. And shouldn't that be amazing?"

"Tessa, don't you get it yet? Someone found out about Mortmain and his plans." his face had turned deadly serious.

Tessa's face was as well, "Who? Magnus-" she grasped his forearm, "what are they planning?"

"I don't know who. But they went back Tessa- to the day that Mortmain made you. They're trying to figure out how to summon whatever it was that Mortmain wanted. They must not realize that he used you yet, but they will soon."

Tessa's face drained of any color that was left and she had to put a hand on the counter to steady herself. I was at her side in an instant, supporting her and gazing at her with concern. "Tess?" I murmured.

She swallowed visibly and then looked at me. But it was as though she were looking through me, and I was instantly thrown back to that day that I visited her after I had turned into a Silent Brother. How she had looked at me like I was a complete stranger. I was filled with a deep dread. "Magnus," I stared at the warlock, "where's the machine?"

"The Institute. Quickly, we have to go now." Jace had appeared at the other side of the island and any lightheartedness was gone from him- he was all business now. I grew still as I looked at him, as had Tessa. He looked exactly as Will had whenever a serious situation had happened. Sharp, tight jaw. Intense eyes. And a fierce stance.

I shook the feeling away and then moved my hand from Tessa's arm to her hand, "Are you ready, my love?"

Her eyes weren't glazed over anymore and her cheeks had a little bit of color back in it, but not much, "Yes, let's go." She loosened her grip on the counter and then squeezed my hand reassuringly.

We hurried out the door and Tessa locked up the apartment. I still had no idea how the machine had gotten to the Institute. Tessa has a black 1999 Grand Cherokee, but due to the lack of parking we hailed a cab. Magnus and Jace were going to take the next possible taxi that they could find due to a lack of space in the small cars.

[Tessa's POV]

We slipped into the backseat of the taxi and I closed my eyes as I slumped against the stiff seat. Jem was beside me, a constant presence with undying love. "Tessa, are you alright? What can I do?"

I rested my hand on his face and smiled tiredly, "I'm fine, Jem. It just feels as though the ghosts from our past are creeping up on us day by day. That they're bearing down on us, and while I love them, I don't know what to do to keep our friends at rest."

He nodded, of course he understood, "Tess," he murmured my name and then I felt his lips on mine. I completely forgot about the cab driver as I lightly kissed him back. However, Jem proved that he still had modesty in him, and pulled back. "I really miss the privacy of carriages right about now," he had that small smile that I loved so much on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Minutes later, the cab pulled up at the Institute and I gave him a twenty, "Keep the change." Jem helped me out of the car and we waited for Magnus and Jace to arrive. From behind us, I heard someone coming down from the steps of the Institute and I turned to see Clary, and she seemed a tad tense. She didn't seem to see us as a second cab pulled up on the curb and out stepped Jace. Instantly, Clary relaxed as she saw him and went to him. He pulled her in for a hug, and then he grasped her hand. The two of them looked at Jem and me.

Jace and Clary walked up the steps, and then Magnus, Jem and I followed them. "So... how, might I ask, was this machine made?" Jem inquired.

Clary glanced back at Magnus, and then turned her head straight, "It was actually Clary and I," Magnus replied. "You'll find that she has much of Henry's inventive skills. I er... I'm sorry if our creativity causes you pain." Magnus glanced sideways at us and then looked down as we continued forward.

I smiled at him reassuringly, "Magnus, this isn't your fault. You created something that was meant to be used for good."

We turned a corner and then entered a great hall. In the center of it, was a huge machine. It slightly resembled the Portal, but had strange stones around the outside with a giant jewel in the center.

"Well," Jace clapped his hands together. "When to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! You guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever. :( School was crazy in May along with track practice. Then in June my sister had her baby so I was out visiting her a lot these past few weeks and other than I really have no excuse except for pure laziness. And if you guys have any recommendations for my story please comment below because I really wanna see what you guys think. Oh- also, I suppose I'm kinda cheating on you guys *cue guilty face* because I created a Wattpad account and I'm writing my own story as well as a fanfiction about James Potter, Lily Evans, and the rest of the Marauders- so go check that out here:** myworks/44244559 **Thank you so much you guys! Your support means everything to me and I want to try to update this a lot more because Jessa is one of my favorite otps along with Wessa!**

 **Enjoy XOXO :)**

(Tessa's POV)

Sucking in a breath, I walked up to the machine and placed my hand flat against the cool, purple, glimmering surface of the time machine's liquid. I glanced back at Jem who was watching me nervously; he was probably afraid I'd lean to much and then fall into the time machine without being instructed on how to use it. At the thought of my boyfriend's protective side, my lips tugged upward on one side and I gave him a tiny smile. Once he saw it, his face lit up and he gave me a huge smile back.

Looking back at the portal I think back to all the days that I had been through that had gotten me here. All of my days at London's Institute with Charlotte and Henry and their children. I think about the Lightwood brothers and Cecily and Sophie. Finally, I allow my mind to fall on Will- my heart cracks open a little bit at the thought of Will. If I saw him when we were back in London... I don't know what I'd do. I set my shoulders back and finally replied to Jace's question, "Well they went to the year I was born, right?" Jace nodded and I continued, "And since they'd probably move on since then, why don't we go to the year 1878; the year I first came to London?"

Jace nodded his head, "Sounds like a plan. Any objections?" everyone surrounding us stayed us silent and he continued, "Good- then let's regroup back here in say... two hours? That'll give us time to get everything together and make a plan."

"That works," Jem sounded stiff as he came and walked over to where I was by the machine.

"Alright- then I'll see you all soon. I've got some things to take care of before we leave." Jace replied before leaving the room. Clary said goodbye to the three of us and then followed Jace out of the room.

Magnus sighed as he watched her go and then turned back to the two of us, "I've gotta go meet Alec in the library. I'll see you two in a few hours."

We nodded and I said, "We'll let ourselves out. See you, Magnus."

Jem laced his fingers through mine and we walked out through the door and then down the hallways to the front of the Institute. As we walked out of the Institute, I looked up at him. When he noticed that I had stopped walking, he looked down at me questioningly. Reaching up, I brought his lips down to mine and kissed him softly. Nipping his bottom lip, I pulled away and looked up at his gray eyes that had never gone back to the brown color that they should've been. He stared back at me with deep desire and I smiled slightly. "What was that for?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged my hips against his causing me to gasp.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll love you- always." I laced my hands around his neck and laid my head against his chest. I felt the gentle rise and fall of it along with the steady thump-thump-thump of his heartbeat. God- one hundred years ago I wouldn't have dreamed about this moment, yet here we were. And even when I thought we'd end up getting married, never had I ever thought I'd hear his heart this healthy or feel his strong chest beneath me. He bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before gripping me tightly. His grip was so tight that I could hardly breath, but it was worth it. My God, was it worth it.

"C'mon- let's head home." he uncrossed his arms from around me and held my hand tightly as he hailed a cab and we climbed in. He didn't let go of my hand once as we headed back to the apartment and once were there he rushed me into the elevator. I pressed our floor's button and turned to face him expecting to talk about how we were going to go about this. Before I could get a word out though, he had me up against the wall of the elevator with his hands in my hair- I'd forgotten how much his desire could get the best of him. We had only been intimate one other time and that was the night that we had been reunited. He told me he had "wanted to court me properly" the next day and I laughed at how formal he was. When I said that it was now known as dating he just stared at me and asked what this dating was. That was basically how I spent my day- explaining to him what the teens of this generation did to show their affection. It was fun experience for me.

His lips pressed against mine frantically and he moved his hands down so that they were cupping my neck gently- a huge contrast with how hard he was kissing me. I kissed him back just as desperately- getting heated in the moment. When the elevator door dinged open, we stepped apart. I looked at him and knew I must have looked something like that: messy hair, swollen lips, dark eyes and rumpled clothing. He laughed a little as he took me in with his eyes. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand, and raced out of the elevator towards our apartment. He huffed impatiently as I fumbled to find the right key and the second I found the right one and opened the door, he had quickly taken them out of the keyhole and tossed them somewhere in the apartment, shoved me inside, slammed the door while somehow locking it, and cupped my face with his large, yet delicate hands. He ushered me down the hallway and into the bedroom before closing that door as well.

He stepped away from me for a second to whip of his shirt and while he did that I slipped my feet out of the boots and kicked them somewhere across the room. I walked backwards towards the bed and he matched me step for step. I fell back against it and he was on top of me within a matter of seconds. Thirty seconds after that, all of our clothes are on the floor and his arms are braced on either side of my head. Before he entered me, he leaned his head down so that his lips were by my ear, "Wo ai ni, Tessa"

(Jem's POV)

Half an hour later, I find myself spooning Tessa with my arm wrapped around her waist so I could hold her closer to me. I don't want her to go through that Time Machine- I don't care if this is about her, I can't lose her after I just got her back. She was napping next to me and I nestled my face in her hair and breathed her in. Sighing, I held her even tighter to me and she seemed to relax a little. These past few months had been amazing with her: making breakfasts together, watching TV, her teaching me all about the latest technology. She stirred a little in her sleep and then I leaned up a little bit to see her eyes flutter open. It took her a minute to gather her senses and then she looked back up at me, smiling. Leaning up a little she brushed her lips against mine and then flopped back against the pillows so that she was on her back instead of her side. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back. "We should probably start getting ready if we have to be there in an hour and twenty minutes," while I knew she was right, I didn't move away from her. I needed her- and no not in that way. I mean I needed her forever, to be all mine- forever. I knew that we had been engaged once, and I knew that she still loved me. But I wanted more than that- I wanted to be able to promise her that again. And to be able to have a longer engagement opposed to the quick one that we were planning on. I wanted to give her everything she deserved; the white dress, the big cake, our friends and the people we considered family to be around us, the honeymoon. She deserved that, and I wanted to be the one to give that to her. "Jem?" she looked up at me, knowing I was thinking about something.

I swallowed and met her eye. Why was I so nervous? I mean it's not like I hadn't done this before. And then it hit me; she had been married before. To my parabatai, what if by marrying her, I was dishonoring Will? But- he would want me to. He wanted me to when he was alive and as much as it pained him and wanted it for me. I took a deep breath in, "Tessa, my lovely Tessa, I know we have only be reunited for a few months, and I know that that promise I made you does not exist anymore, but I can't help but wonder what life would have been like had I married you before. And I still want to. I know I have no ring to offer you, nor immortality- I will grow old and die, just to leave you as I had before. But, with all that, I am being purely selfish when I ask; Tessa Gray, will you marry me?"

Her lips pulled upward and she had a spark in her eye. She brought her hand up and cupped the back of my neck with her hand, bringing my head down so that our lips met, and then she whispered the two words that would change my life forever, "Yes, James!"

I held her tightly for a little while until she said, sounding muffled, "We really have to start getting ready, you know."

I let her go and rolled on my back, "Yeah, yeah."

She got up and, instead of going to the closet where I thought she'd get dressed, she grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom. When I asked what she was going, her response was, "To make sure I don't smell like you." I chuckled as she shut the door and then got off the bed to get dressed. Not knowing what exactly I should wear, I slipped into a black shirt and jeans with dark shoes. I figured I should dress as close to gear as possible. When I was done, I went and sat on the couch to wait for my now fiance. Smiling at the thought, I grabbed the remote and flipped through channels until she came out half an hour later wearing all black, as well. We had half an hour till we had to be there, but figuring that we didn't want to be late, we left our apartment and were on our way.

When we got there, Magnus was at the top of the steps leading up to the Institute with Alec Lightwood, his boyfriend. Spying us, Magnus called down, "C'mon then, we've got to get moving!" Grabbing Tessa's hand, we walked up the stairs and followed Magnus inside


	4. Author's Note

Wow! It's been forever since I've been on, I know, and I am so so so so sorry! This semester has been crazy and I've got even more projects, and tests, and midterms coming up so I have no idea when I'll be able to update next. :( I am hoping to get a new chapter up around Christmas break, but we'll see. I hope everyone's Holiday season is going great and that everyone is excited for break because I know I am. Happy Holidays!

XOXO- Mary Kate


End file.
